Scary Cool Drama- Pranks and Shopping! (Episode 2)
Episode 2 Crystal, Ariel, Hauntlizza and Draculana walked through the hallways until they reached Frankie's locker. Ariel stepped closer to the locker and opened it. She took a bag from Hauntlizza and zipped it open. She took out something that is revealed to be stink bombs placed in ballons. She filled Frankie's locker with them and closed it. While she was doing that, Hauntlizza cut the camera tape to let no one see anything, then, Crystal went with Draculana to Lagoona's locker and opened it. It was filled with pictures and things about her and Gil. She took a picture of it and gave Hauntlizza the camera to tell Spectra post it on the Ghostly Gossip page. Then, Hauntlizza went to all Frankie and Lagoona's ghoulfriend's locker and messed with them. Draculana went to her sister's locker, Draculaura, and opened it. She found her diary and took pictures of all the pages she wrote on. Then she saved them on the same camera Crystal used. Then, she gave Ariel Draculaura's diary. Ariel went to Clawdeen's locker and opened it, she placed Draculaura's diary in it and copied Deuce's handwriting and wrote a love letter which was for Clawdeen from Deuce. Crystal went to Cleo's locker and made Ariel copy Scary Murphy's handwriting saying something about the fearleading squad. Then, she went to Deuce's locker and opened it, she placed a mirror in it. Then, Draculana went to Abbey's locker with Crystal and found her iCoffin in it. She send a letter to Abbey's iCoffin saying that Frankie hates her and that she doesn't know how to speak properly. Then, they both made sure that the letter was sent. And while all that, Hauntlizza was cutting off all the cameras and breaking them. Then, when the bell rang for the students to leave their classes. First, the ghouls went to spy on Cleo, who was reading the letter that Crystal placed in her locker, she then screamed no. Beside her was Clawdeen, who was blushing from the love letter that was placed by Ariel. She then asked Cleo what's wrong and it is revealed to be a letter saying that the fearleading squad is going to be cancelled and then she asked what Clawdeen was holding in her hand. Clawdeen said that it was nothing but in a very sweetly tone and a tone of her lying. Then, Cleo snatched the letter out of Clawdeen's paw and read it. She screamed again and started to cry. Then she ran to Deuce, the ghouls followed Cleo through the hallways and spied on her. Cleo then went up to Deuce and slapped him in the face. Then she yelled: "YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME!" Then Deuce looked stunned and said: "I wasn't cheating on you, Cleo." Then he said, "Look, can we talk about this later, Cleo? My eyes are really hurting me and I'm having a headache." Then he got his sunglasses off and opened his eye in the locker, but then he saw the mirror and then he got turned into stone. Then Cleo punched his arm making him fall down. "I HATE YOU!" Cleo yelled and ran away crying. Abbey walked to her locker while the ghouls were following her. She opened it and found a text left on her iCoffin. It was said that it is an unknown contact but she read it anyway. It said: "Hi, Frankie told me about you. She told me that she hates you and you do not know how to speak properly. Then, while that, Hauntlizza was spying on Clawdeen while she was reading Draculaura's diary that was placed by Ariel. She read it all and went over to Draculaura. "Why are you dating my brother?!" Clawdeen asked in a angry way. "What are you talking about? Look, I can't find my diary. I don't have time for lies you are finding out, Clawdeen." Draculaura replied. "Oh, you do have time because I have your diary. It was in my locker." Clawdeen said. Then Draculaura was confused. After Abbey getting upset because of the text. She went to Frankie and told her about it. Frankie told her that she never said that and that maybe someone is messing with Abbey just to break their friendship. TO BE CONTINUED Next Time! Next time, the drama starts during and after school! But what will happen while the ghouls are shopping? Find out in the next episode! The End! THE END! I hope you all like it! :P -PEACE, BABE! Category:MonsterGirl2002's Pages